Just a Duty, Afterall
by venomoxide
Summary: Ciel seems to have forgotten that it is his birthday. Sebastian comforts him in an unexpected way. Shonen-ai. BoyxBoy. SebXCiel.


**So surprisingly, this story took a sort of emo turn. It's.. Yes. Well it's definately not what I was intending to write. But anyway, hope you enjoy.  
It's not hard at all. Just cuteness. Haha. Kind of.**

**Umm. It's boy + boy. So piss off if you don't likey. :D  
And SebXCiel. :3**

**ENJOY.  
And please, R+R.  
**

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through one of the over sized windows, piercing through my eyelids rudely. "How inconsiderate…" I mumbled, rolling away from the stream of light. I closed my eyes, still seeing the faint outline the sun had burned into my sight.

"Sorry to disturb you, young master… But despite today being a day off, you still should keep on schedule for waking up." That familiar, monotone voice intruded my attempt to fall back asleep. I could faintly hear him open the dresser and pull out an outfit for me to wear, before his light footsteps told me he was standing beside the four poster bed.

"Sebastian…" I growled darkly, my threatening tone coming out weak as my foggy mind was just waking up from slumber. I received no answer, only silence; I'm sure his lips curled into an amused smirk. "Ten more minutes," I finally grumbled into my pillow, wishing it would swallow me up and take me back to a dreamless sleep. "But, young master today is a day of celebration, is it not?" He countered.

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

_Celebration?_

"What is this you speak of?" I demanded sleepily, still trying to seep a lordly tone in with my words. A few moments of silence passed before he answered as if I should've known, "Your birthday, my lord." My finger twitched in anger at the word.

_Birthday?_

"Tch." I made an annoyed dismissal at his reply. Slowly, I sat up with a dissatisfied smile. Even though I wasn't facing the butler, I knew the expression he wore. "Why should I celebrate something as miserable as that?" I questioned snidely, turning slightly to glance at him.

He bowed, that all too familiar smirk contradicting his apologies, "Of course, young master. Now, are you ready to get dressed?"

"I suppose," I replied, letting my feet hit the floor with a soft thud, "Seeing as I'm too troubled by your inconsiderate manner to sleep anymore."

"My deepest apologies, my lord," His sincere tone ruined by his amusement. Kneeling down on one knee, he started to unbutton my silken night shirt as usual.

_Why is it cloudless on such a day… on such a miserable, lonely day? Should not the clouds be weeping for me?_

"Something bothering you, master?" Sebastian questioned, interrupting my preoccupied thoughts. My eyes snapped from the bright blue sky to his dark scarlet orbs at the sound of his smooth voice. "N-no. Just reflecting on the weather," I replied curtly, masking any emotions that might've escaped my strongly built wall. "Besides that, you just stick to your duty."

Nodding, he focused on pulling my shirt over my head and swiftly replacing it with a different one. He chose a black jacket today; how fitting.

_It's his eyes. They seem to mock me. They're laughing at me._

I gasped lightly, pulled from my thoughts once again as he lithely picked me up from under my arms and sat me gently on the bed. A graceful hand slid both of my knee-high socks on easily before he looked up at me, his question evident in his eyes before he even spoke, "You seem distracted today; anything I can be of assistance to?"

_Can you bring them back? Can you bring back my smile? You seem to be able to do everything else…_

Burying the pesky thoughts, I breathed an annoyed puff of air, avoiding his gaze. "There's nothing you can do."

_There. It's as simple as that. You, for once, can't solve this problem._

Not getting a response, I switched my focus from my bedside table, to him, surprised to see him with an expression of slight shock. "W-what?" I demanded, the feeling of his eyes boring into me causing my skin to flush. "Young master…" He breathed quietly, lifting up a gloved hand to wipe away…

_Tears?!_

"S-stop!" I screamed, slapping his hand away almost as soon as it touched me. With horror written all over my face and my eyes wide, I touched two trembling fingers to my cheek. I hadn't even known I was crying. A flash of sadness crossed Sebastian's features at my shock. Anger and embarrassment welled up inside of me as I yelled, "Don't pity me! You have no right to… you have no… right…"

_What is this?_

I trailed off, my throat closing up unexpectedly. The hot tears rolled down my cheeks freely now, some landing on Sebastian's other hand. Slowly and never breaking my gaze, he repeated his action from before. "I-I said stop!!" My voice cracked, making my demand too weak. "My lord, please," He tried to soothe me, his signature smile never failing to appear. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, they are only tears."

Suddenly, before either one of us knew what I was doing, I raised my hand and slapped him. The sound echoed off the walls hauntingly as I stared down at him through a blurry view of salty tears. Just as quick as I had struck him, one of his hands grabbed the hand that had hit him in an iron grip and he pulled me forward. I flew towards him off the bed, slamming into him blindingly fast.

"Stop!" I cried again, trying to push away as his other arm held me to him. My sobs were muffled against his body as I finally went slack, allowing him to hold me as I cried. Through my crying, I felt him loosen his grip to hold my head closer to him.

_Why am I crying? This… This is pitiful. Stop! Stop… caring; please… stop._

"Seb-sebastian…" I hiccupped, pulling away slightly. "I… I said to stop!" Meeting his gaze, I tried to keep a determined expression, even as the waterworks continued. Suddenly wrapping his long fingers underneath my chin, he turned my face fully towards his. "Young master," he started smoothly, that coy, demon-like tone seeping into his voice, "Blatantly put, it is my obligation to take care of your needs; what ever they may be. I wouldn't be one hell of a butler if I let you cry, now would I?"

The question lingered in the air between us, thickening the atmosphere with tension. I stared up at him with wide eyes, blinking a few times as the tears continued to spill over. "Now… Let me make you stop crying, my lord," he purred, so close I could feel his breath mixing with mine. Before I could reply, his lips silenced me, enveloping me in a tender kiss.

_Soft…?_

His tongue suddenly ran across my bottom lip sensually, causing me to grant him surprised access to my mouth. Everything suddenly started to feel warm. His mouth. His body, lingering inches away from mine. My cheeks…  
Playfully, he explored my small mouth before daring me to do the same to him. Tentatively, I accepted, suddenly realizing what he tasted like.

_Ginger… and tea. Slightly sweet with a hint of bitterness._

Gasping, I pulled away from him, falling back into the edge of the bed. He stared down at me, his eyes gleaming red. Breathing hard, I looked up at him as my expression formed into an angered one. "W-what the hell was that?!" I whispered harshly, my hands still gripping the front of his jacket in tiny fists tightened in rage. My ragged breath hitched as he easily picked me up again, sitting me on the bed.

"I made you stop crying, young master," His reply was snide and sounded almost gloating. I watched him with a calculating expression as he grabbed one of my shoes and slid my foot into it before buckling it silently.

"That was all?" I questioned stiffly without thinking of how that would sound. Half-way done with my other shoe, he paused to look up at me before smirking, "Yes, my lord."

"I see…" I replied quietly as I returned my gaze to the cloudless sky once again. For some reason, my heart sank when I heard this. I had hoped maybe... he had _wanted _tokiss me. Sebastian stood, tying my eye patch on gracefully before waiting for me at the end of the bed. "Young master?" I turned to look at him, foolishly expecting him to say something else. "We should hurry; I have my duties to carry out."

"Tch." I hopped down from the bed and quickly exchanged my disappointed expression to my usual nonchalant one. "Of course…"

_Of course… I am just your duty after all._


End file.
